


Don't Do That To Me!

by RecedingSerenity



Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin is also protective about Nines, Gavin is so gay, I need sleep, M/M, Some Swearing, Sudden death more like sudden kiss, aka rk900, but he’s in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Nines wasn't dead.Nines was okay.Nines just threw himself in harm's way like a fucking idiot.





	Don't Do That To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was hella bored and Reed900 was on my mind. I'm...slowly growing addicted to this ship, help me XD

Bang

Bang, Bang

Gavin spun around, hastily and haphazardly wiping at his forehead to clear it of his own blood. "Nines!" The detective shouted, attempting to mask the fear in his voice, but ultimately failing in doing so.

It wasn't very often that Detective Gavin Reed was scared. At least, it wasn't very often that he showed it. But right now, in this too-tight alleyway, Gavin was openly displaying fear. Fear, not for himself, but for his partner.

The RK900 was very capable of handling himself, very capable of handling others. He's strong, fast, intelligent... but not even Nines was immune to bullets. And dammit, that android was right in the line of fire of the suspect that they were attempting to subdue. As Gavin heard that first gunshot, fear seemed to grip him like a vice.

The detective almost didn't want to turn to look, too afraid that he would see his android - his partner, collapsing to the ground. Months ago, it wouldn't have bothered Gavin. Months ago, if Nines had been injured, or hell, even killed, Gavin wouldn't bat an eye. He might've just huffed out an annoyed groan, knowing there'd be paperwork and bills that'd go along with repairing the damn machine. But recently...It wasn't the bills and paperwork that was off-putting. No, it was actually losing Nines. It was the fear of his partner dying in front of him. Hah...it was funny how a machine, and unfeeling being such at the RK900 could change Gavin's views. Could morph Gavin's stone heart into a heart that actually beat with a purpose. And that purpose was Nines. As much as Gavin wanted to deny this, as much as he wanted to shut off his feelings, he couldn't.

Gavin Reed was in love with this android.

As the second two gunshots went off, Gavin nearly screamed. Hell, he basically did when Nines' name kind of subconsciously spilled from his lips in a panic, finally whipping his head around to look, fully expecting to see what he was horrified would happen.

But that wasn't the case.

Nines stood with his back to Gavin, a splotch of blue coating his left shoulder, thirium running down his arm slowly. Slowly, he brought his right arm down, and in his hand, he held a pistol, having fired those last two shots. In front of him, on the ground, was the deviant they were hunting, thirium cascading slowly down his forehead where Nines had shot twice.

Nines wasn't dead.  
Nines was okay.  
Nines just threw himself in harm's way like a fucking idiot.

Hundreds of emotions flared up in Gavin as he basically stomped over to his partner, causing the android to turn around, seeming unphased by the bullet wound he'd sustained in his shoulder. Nines opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't able to, for the palm of Gavin's hand suddenly collided forcefully with his cheek, causing Nines' head to jerk to the side.

"What in the hell were you thinking?! Wh-what's wrong with you?!" Gavin basically shouted, tears of anger and...and relief forming in his eyes. "You could've been killed! What was going through your plastic head to make you think that that was a good idea?!"

Nines looked back to Gavin, frowning slightly. Why was Gavin so angry...? The deviant was taken care of, they were both alright, for the most part... "Detective, I was only carrying out the m-" he began, but was interrupted once again.

A sound akin to a growl escaped Gavin, and kind of without thinking, the human gripped the front of Nines' jacket, yanking him closer, then just...smashed their lips together, his eyes closed tightly. Just as abruptly as the detective did this, he pulled back. Only for a brief second, though, because he just wrapped his arms tightly around Nines, his tears escaping his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. "Just-... D-don't do that to me, you asshole...! Don't do that to me, you s...you scared the shit out of me..."

Nines just stood there, still as ever with cool blue eyes wide. His LED circled a magnificent red for a few seconds before it reverted to a steady yellow, admittedly having trouble processing what just happened. But whatever happened, it struck something inside of him.

[Software Instability ^]

Nines blinked a few times before slowly moving his arms to wrap around Gavin, his actions hesitant at first, but soon became more sure, holding Gavin close and almost protectively. "...I'm sorry, Gavin..I'm sorry," he said in a quiet, gentle voice that Gavin's never heard before.

"Shut up," Gavin whispered, burying his face in the android's uninjured shoulder. "Just...shut up, Nines..."

Nines was okay...and Gavin had literally kissed the damn android. Rather than spitting out hateful words at himself for such a thing, Gavin just stayed wrapped in Nines' arms, enjoying the closeness for once, and did something that he hasn't done in what felt like months.

Gavin Reed let a small, genuine smile tug at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open! Feel free to request anything! I'm open to all kinds of topics and most ships!


End file.
